


Three Almost Four Centuries

by kiitos



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's far too pale and far too old but Charles is still himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Almost Four Centuries

Sotherby stares at him.

He looks far too joyful for a man whose hair is plastered to his head with rainwater, far too joyful for a man whose skin is so pale it’s translucent, far too joyful for a man who by all rights should be dead.

“Charles.” Sotherby sighs and offers him a towel but Charles has other ideas and joyfully pulls him into an improvised tango across the kitchen tiles.

“Didn’t you hear?” Charles beams at him. “Wills is King!”

And really Sotherby has found it difficult to resist Charles’ enthusiasm for three almost four centuries (he lost count decades ago) now so he smiles and dips the man who was once his king into a deep kiss.

“I had heard Charles.” He grins back, cheekily baring his teeth and making Charles laugh.

(Far, far too joyful for a man who is actively watching as his bloodline continues, some three almost four centuries after he was supposed to have died.)

“Isn’t it just marvellous?”  Charles smiles earnestly

“Absolutely Charles.” Sotherby agrees and pulls Charles back up so he can kiss him into breathlessness again.

~

And Sotherby remembers staring at him when he walked in that night some three almost four centuries ago looking far too pale and far too devastated and far too hungry.

And Sotherby had bared his neck and willingly given him everything.


End file.
